


Let's Go on an Adventure!

by Sonrio



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: M/M, heck yeah, they're gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonrio/pseuds/Sonrio
Summary: Stories of two boys and their travels of love, sweat and Pokemon candies.





	Let's Go on an Adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be accompanied with [ZameJack's remix of Unova Routes 11-15](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3QxSRFzzz8).
> 
> Enjoy.

“Come on Go! Not much longer now!” Spark yelled back, feet running across the frosted ground as he climbed the hill. The air around him stung the back of his throat, the cold wind easily penetrating through the thin layers of his outfit. Spark didn’t mind. He kept going, far up the hill until the mist surrounding the area devoured him, the trainer following behind him losing track of the blond haired man.

“Spark!” Go cried out. “I can barely see anything in this damn fog...Spark! Where are you?!” Go hesitated up the same hill as his leader, his arms hugging his body in a futile attempt to keep warmth. Not even the handwoven scarf he was wearing that Spark had made was doing the job.

“Spark, please, where are you…!”

Go was suddenly pulled back, his visible breath caught off guard as it was let go in the air abruptly, momentarily losing his balance until a familiar body caught him and wrapped very familiar arms around his shivering body. Go looked up from where he regained his balance to see a beaming Spark, his smile shining as if it cut through the fog like a ray of sunlight.

“Look down.” said Spark.

Go looked and saw that he was mere seconds away from a _very_ bad fall. He quickly stood upright again and jumped into Spark’s arms, the daunting cliff at their feet, a strong salty scent in the air as Go clung tightly with his arms around Spark’s neck.

“You’re going to love this, Go.” Spark said, nuzzling his face into Go’s as he expressed for the shaken trainer to look beyond the fog and straight ahead, and suddenly Go could see just what Spark was so ecstatic about.

Standing at this tall, frozen cliff in the midst of the Unova region you could see the ocean stretch out for miles and miles, the waves at the bottom crashing softly against the cliffside as the fog swayed from the motions of the water. The mist was particularly dense the higher the altitude, but it was as if the cliff had chased it all away all of a sudden, leaving only a light layer perfect for viewing at a place such as this.

Go was mesmerized by the sight of this cold, beautiful display of nature, even noticing a lone Wingull cutting through the thin layer of fog above the surface of the sea. He slowly got down from Spark’s hold and let his left hand rest in Spark’s right, the body warmth a great welcome.

Spark leaned in to kiss Go and he let him, the moment all too perfect for them not to. He was glad Spark had dragged him here today, and looked forward to many more outskirts.


End file.
